


This is Not How You Wedding

by ivycross



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sucks on his lips. “I guess I forget to mention Saturday?”<br/>“Saturday? What about Saturday, Steven?”<br/>“I kinda set up a wedding for us at the Royal Hawaiian Hotel.”</p><p>Or the one where Danny finds Steve choosing whose name he takes and they're getting married</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not How You Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Свадьбы так не работают](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091572) by [cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada)



> So this was going to be a submission to whatifmcdanno on tumblr where Danny catches Steve practicing writing his name as Mr. Steve Williams-McGarrett, but somehow it turned into this. I still don't know if I should be sorry or not.

Steve’s been in his office for a while now. At least an hour, scribbling away at a piece of paper and frowning at it intensely. From his desk, Danny watches as Steve writes something, crosses it out and then writes something else . Every so often Steve’s lips move while shaking his head.

Danny is trying to not pay too much attention, but he's concerned. What could Steve be working on? Finally, after seeing Steve ball up yet another sheet paper, Danny decides that he’s going to find out.

He knocks on the open door to Steve’s office and leans on the jamb. Steve doesn’t look up right away but holds up a finger. Danny waits as Steve writes something else down before looking up at him beaming.

“Danny. I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to see you.”

“You wanted to see me? What about?”

“It’s about what I have been working on. I realized the problem this morning during my swim and I think I have it figured out. I wanted to share my findings with you.” Steve stands from his desk, paper in hand. He strides over to Danny and hands it to him. There is a huge grin on his face. Danny looks at the paper and reads over it.

~~Mr. Steve J. Williams~~

~~Mr. Steve J. McGarrett-Williams~~

~~Mr. Steve J. Williams-McGarrett~~

~~Mr. Steve J. McWilliams~~

Mr. Danny E. McGarrett

The last one is circled and word ‘perfect’ is written beside it. Danny re-reads everything, his mouth agape before he casts a hard look at Steve. “Steven? What is this?”

The look Steve gives Danny is one of amused annoyance. “I thought it was rather obvious, Danny.”

“Don’t be smart. Contrary to what you think, it is not cute.  Yes, I see what this is, but, now correct me if I am wrong, shouldn’t we be getting married before you start figuring out who is taking whose name?”

Steve sucks on his lips. “I guess I forget to mention Saturday?”

“Saturday? What about Saturday, Steven?”

“I kinda set up a wedding for us at the Royal Hawaiian Hotel.”

Danny stares for a moment, his blue eye wide with a mix of shock and rage. “What do you mean you kinda set up a wedding? You don’t kinda set up a wedding, Steve. That is not something that people do. You plan a wedding over the course of several months, after a proposal. You don't just up a decide that you're having a wedding on Saturday. When did you even have time to do this?”

“Well, I was helping Kono with her wedding and ─”

“And what? You thought ‘Hey. I wanna do this too?”

Steve shuffled his feet, grinning sheepishly. “Yeah. It started out as something to kill time with, but one night I had a few too many drinks. I woke up the next morning and it was all done.”

Danny stares. “When were you going to tell me?”

“At first, I wasn’t. I was going to cancel everything, but then I was told there would be no refunds, so I thought that we could go for it.”  Steve's expression is one of pure hope and awe. “So... You wanna get married?”

Danny scrubs his face with a hand. He couldn’t fucking believe it. Of course, Steve would just plan a fucking wedding and then propose. Of course, he would and then would have the gall to stand there looking at Danny like a fucking puppy who doesn’t want to be kicked. Fuck.

“I’m keeping my name. Do we have tuxes rented?”

Steve blinks and the shock on his face is comical. “Uh… Yeah. You need to get fitted for yours.”

“Ok. Fine. I’ll do that during lunch. What about the marriage license? We still need to get that. That is, of course, you didn’t pull some ninja SEAL bullshit and forged my name.”

Steve quickly shakes his head his eye wide his mouth open. “No. I have the paperwork at my house.”

“Good. I’ll come over later tonight. You can make dinner and I’ll fill in my info. You can turn everything in first thing in the morning. Are there rings?”

“Yes.”

“I want to see them. I’m not wearing just anything. This is my second marriage and I want a nice ring, Steven. Do you hear me?”

Steve gives a stunned nod.

“Good,” Danny says with a sniff. “We’ll talk about living arrangements and the honeymoon later. Right now, I need some caffeine and about five aspirin cause I’m getting a headache.”

Danny spins on his heel and marches toward the exit.  Behind him, he hears Steve say: ”I love you.” He turns and sees Steve in the hall with the biggest grin on his face. Danny can’t believe that he just agreed to marry this goof. It’s so dumb and reckless and pure Steve. Yet at the same time, he can believe it and it feels right.

“I love you too.” He starts toward the door but stops as something occurs to him. He turns once more, pointing a finger at Steve.  “I want you to know: One divorce is enough. We are making this work or I will kill you.”

Steve snorts, rolling his eyes. “Sure Danno.”

“I mean it. Test me and see what happens.” A look crosses over Steve's face as the sudden realization that he may have bitten off more than he can chew dawns on him. Danny can't help but to smirk and decide that yes,  marrying this idiot is a good decision. “I’ll see you after while babe. Lova ya,” he says as he walks out the door.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm on [tumblr](http://ivycross.tumblr.com) if you wanna stop by and say hi.


End file.
